


Fighting in the Hinterlands

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Canticle of Silence: Dissonant Verses [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Mage-Templar War, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The first time Evelyn  faces Templars in the Hinterlands, she freezes.





	Fighting in the Hinterlands

The first time she faces Templars in the Hinterlands, she freezes. A shield bash is her reward, and she flies head over heels down a small hill.

It's been so long since she'd come face to face with one. Her small group had fled the Circle during the fall. After the First Enchanter had been killed. They'd done their best to travel off the main roads, to avoid anyone. She'd forgotten the shock of them. Clad head to toe in shining armor it was like a statue come to life. There was no way to tell if the figure was male or female. Potential ally or one to be avoided. Every tactic she'd once know was useless. Then again, she supposed there was no use trying to ally with these Templars. Cassandra's attempts at the crossroads had shown that. Many Templars, and even fellow mages were too far gone. Lost in their fear or new found freedom, attacking anyone who came too near.

The figure charged her again, and Evelyn threw herself sideways, rolling and clutching at her staff tightly. She stops and gets to one knee, and see the Templar jerk sideways, an arrow from Varric sticking out from between the plates at their shoulder. She doesn't bother standing to throw a fireball at them while their attention is divided. They're far enough away she can't smell the burning flesh, but the screams are just as horrible. Another bolt from Varric silences them.

There isn't time for her flinching away or second guessing. Another figure appears on a rock to her left, and they fire an arrow in her direction, taking advantage of the high ground. She quickly stands and retreats, trying to draw them down, but the figure stops, frozen by Solas. The still form shudders and falls, a slow, heavy weight that shatters into chunks when hit with Cassandra’s shield.

All those years in the Circle imagining...but this fighting isn't anything like she ever thought. She wills her heart to stop pounding as she looks around, making sure the armored figures stay down for good.


End file.
